


if there's one or two people

by cyclothimic



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Elevators, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kara is not a punctual person, Kara is so into Lena, Lena does that thing with her eyebrow, Lena smirks a lot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, listen i'm bad at fluff okay, so like forgive me for sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: tumblr prompt fill: i'm always running late and you're always leaving the elevator open for me and i've gotta properly thank you for that you've saved my ass countless times





	if there's one or two people

**Author's Note:**

> what? two fics in two days? omg i must be high! idk i just felt like writing and it's the weekend so i get the chance to write more so you're welcome. okay, disclaimer: i suck at writing fluff so i understand if you find this not up to your fluff par lmao
> 
> now read, ponder, and enjoy!

_The room is silent but for the identical flutters of two heart beats_

_-Roxane Gay, The Mark of Cain in Difficult Women_

* * *

It was time to change the alarm clock. After one week of experimenting, it was clear that the alarm clock was no longer usable. So, while she was hurrying out of her apartment door, pulling on her jacket with a piece of toast hanging between her teeth, she tossed the device in the trashcan.

Kara hurried down the hallway, turning left sharply, only to gasp when she saw that the elevator doors were already closing. She raised her arm up in the air, yelling, " _Wait_!" She didn't care who she had disturbed with her yelp, but she just really needed to get on that elevator if she didn't want to lose her job for being late.

Thankfully, the elevator doors slid open again – Kara stopped in her steps. Inside the elevator stood one woman, and she was…well, for the lack of better word,  _beautiful_. The first thing that struck Kara was the woman's sea green eyes. It was unlike anything Kara had ever seen before.

"Are you getting in?" Kara snapped out of her trance. The woman was smiling at her, amused and curious.

Kara jolted and hurried into the elevator car, looking down at her feet. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's fine," the woman said easily.

For the rest of the ride, they were quiet. And when the elevator dinged once it reached the ground floor, Kara almost wanted to mourn at the end of their time together, despite the whole quietness of it all.

She chanced a glance at the woman, only to see that she was already looking back. The raven-haired lady smiled, and then headed out of the car, leaving Kara behind to gape at her. It was only when the doors started sliding close that Kara remembered she would really like to keep her job, and she bolted out the elevator and hurried out.

* * *

_Fuck._

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the alarm clock's fault. Not that she could do anything about it anyway, given that she had already taken out the trash, and it was probably already being compacted at the trash site. Rest in peace, alarm clock.

She really should call Alex one day when she had the time and get some advice from her sister about how to wake up on time and make it to work, because obviously she really wasn't getting that part down anytime soon.

Kara tied her back in a ponytail, forgoing the breakfast – she could grab one in the break room at the office later – and shouldered her backpack. She slammed the door behind her, not even caring if it was locked or not as she found herself rushing down the hallway again, taking a sharp left  _again_. If she was late to work, she wouldn't be able to  _afford_  an apartment.

She grunted when she knocked into the wall, but quickly got back to her feet and resumed her running. She had ten minutes left to catch the bus, and god knew if the elevator would be so nice to reach her floor soon enough.

Once again, the doors were almost done closing when the elevator was in sight. So, being the polite and gentle person she was, Kara raised her arm and shouted, "Wait!"

And the doors opened again, revealing the same woman who opened the doors for her yesterday morning. Kara took one second to get over her admiration of the woman and ran in, pressing the close button repeatedly, as if the doors would close faster at her demands. When the doors slid close and started moving, she leaned back against the wall and breathed in relief.

A chuckle sounded a few feet to her left, and she turned to see the woman smiling. Well, she was really  _pretty_  when she smiled, and Kara wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Th – Thank you," she stuttered, catching her breath.

"It's no problem," the woman replied easily, fingers closing and opening over the strap of her purse.

When the elevator dinged and doors slid open, the woman winked at Kara and said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." And then she walked out before Kara could say anything.

Thankfully, Kara managed to catch a bus, and as she sat there, she wondered for a moment if it would be worth it to wake up late everyday just to spend the several minutes in the elevator alone with the woman.

* * *

This time, they weren't alone.

Okay, hear her out, she actually woke up  _early_ , because she set up ten alarms on her phone. But she was just distracted by the latest  _Game of Thrones_ episode to realize the time, and by the time the episode was finished, she only had fifteen minutes to prepare herself. Thus, Kara yet again found herself competing in a marathon with the elevator, trying to catch the elevator again.

Somewhere in her was hopeful that she would see the dark-haired woman again.

And she did, but the woman wasn't looking so pleasant this time. Maybe because the other man in the elevator had tried to close the doors on Kara and she wasn't too happy about that. Or maybe Kara was just trying to kid herself.

The elevators dinged. The man huffed, threw a look at Kara, and got out. Okay, yeah, he wasn't too happy that the other woman kept the doors open for her.

"Bye, asshole," the woman murmured under her breath, only loud enough for Kara to hear.

The blonde choked on her breath and looked at the woman with wide eyes. The woman only smiled at her and walked out.

* * *

"You're not a very punctual person, are you?"

"I'll have you know that I haven't done this in  _three days_."

The woman only quirked her brow, and Kara was once again struck speechless at the utter  _sexiness_ of that single movement alone. She hummed and then nodded. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." She winked –  _again_  – and headed out.

At this point, Kara was of half the mind to keep a tally of how many times this woman was going to leave her speechless.

* * *

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

Alex blinked at her, and then she slowly put down her  _chow mein_  on the coffee table, shifting on the couch to look at Kara. "How haven't you been fired yet?"

"Because of a mystery woman whose name I do not know, which brings me to my point. I need to know how I can properly thank her."

"Kara," Alex sighed, in  _that_ way that used to make Kara feel bad for disappointing her sister when they were children, and kind of still did, actually.

When she told her sister about the story of elevator woman, she didn't mention the fact that elevator woman was  _incredibly_  attractive, and that she might be half in love with the woman already. She also didn't mention the fact that the woman had  _probably_  been flirting with her during their interactions of an entirety of five times.

Alex didn't need to know that.

"I don't know. Maybe you should start by learning her name first," Alex offered, wrinkling her nose.

Oh.

Yeah, maybe she should have done that first.

* * *

Elevator woman had been AWOL for a few days already. And if anyone asked Kara, she would say that she felt nothing about it. Truthfully though, the sense of disappointment just wouldn't leave her chest every time she saw the empty elevator car.

She kinda missed her.

Okay, maybe not kinda.

She missed elevator woman  _a lot_.

Somehow, over the few times that the woman had saved her ass from getting fired, Kara had built a one-sided attachment to her. There was just something being in an elevator car with the woman – even for just a few minutes – that really made Kara's day better.

"Ponytail!"

Kara looked up from her desk. Snapper Carr was standing at her office door, scowling at her. Honestly, was he allergic to smiling or something? Or even just a poker face, really. "Yes, Mr Carr?"

"I've got a job for you." He waved the stack of papers he was holding in his hand in the hair. "An interview with Lena Luthor of L-Corp. I want her story on why she chose National City to be the base of her home office and all that jazz. Draft on my desk tomorrow morning at eight o'clock on the dot." With that, he walked away, leaving the door open.

Kara sighed. People needed to learn that closing doors was  _ethics_. She stood up, gathered her equipment into her backpack, and made her way towards the office building of L-Corp. It took her twenty minutes to even make her way to the elevator. Lena Luthor was  _really_  paranoid about security.

She tapped her foot on the floor as she waited, humming  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ under her breath. When the elevator doors opened, she stepped inside, not looking up, and pressed the button for the top floor. It was only when someone chuckled disbelievingly next to her that she froze.

She knew that chuckle. She had memorized that chuckle since the first time she heard it.

When she slowly lifted her head, she took in the slender legs clad in a pair of form fitting slacks, the loose blue button down tucked into the slacks, and the rolled up sleeves. Her eyes made their way to the top, and took in the sight of elevator woman in all her glory.

"I'm starting to stop believing in coincidence," the woman remarked, quirking her brow like  _that_ , her lips tugged into an amused smirk.

"I – uh –" Kara, the woman who rambled, suddenly found herself speechless –  _again_.

 _Fuck_.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she found her voice, blinking, almost panicking.

"I could ask you the same."

"Um…I have to…I'm supposed to be interviewing the CEO," she stammered, gesturing aimlessly in the air and then pointing at the button of the top floor lit up on the wall. "Yeah, that. What about you?"

The woman only stared at her for a while. And then her smirk broadened into a grin. She offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Lena Luthor."

Kara numbly took the hand and shook it, feeling the smoothness of her palm, obviously well taken care of. And then when she fully absorbed the information, she drew back her hand quickly, gasping.

" _What?_ "

* * *

_Lena (10:45 a.m.): Nice article_

_Kara (10:47 a.m.): That's a thank you for saving my ass from getting fired._

_Lena (11:02 a.m.): You're welcome. Though I must say, I like that I saved it the first time._

_Kara (11:06 a.m.): Me too._

**Author's Note:**

> so? what do y'all think? i saw a prompt and it was cute so i had to fill it out. remember to leave me kudos if you like it, and leave me a comment to tell me what you think!
> 
> sidenote, i'm going to do a little self-promotion here. so i wrote a little multichaptered au fic about supercorp, based on the greek mythology. so if you're into that kind of thing and you don't mind reading an incomplete fic - yet - you can go check it out on my profile! it's titled "she is your have to have".
> 
> actually, PLEASE DO CHECK IT OUT I AM NOT ASHAMED TO ADMIT THAT I AM HUNGRY FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND Y'ALL KEEP ALIVE WITH THEM THANK YOU SO MUCH 
> 
> also, feel free to shoot me prompts or ask questions on my [tumblr](http://overcanary.tumblr.com/) . or be a nice a person and follow me too :) 
> 
> alright, ciao!


End file.
